SMA Bell Liberty
by LSA Smith
Summary: Cerita-cerita para pemuda yang menuntut ilmu di SMA Bell Liberty. Terkadang manis , namun tak jarang juga sedikit pedas dan asam. Kejadian-kejadian yang membuat mereka belajar menghargai perbedaan , arti teman dan kekeluargaan juga mengecap rasa persaingan , serta kekalahan. / / Crossover [KnB][Haikyuu][Free!] / / YAOI - SHo-Ai / / Chap 1 : 'Welcome to the Bell Liberty'
1. Teaser

Cerita-cerita para pemuda yang menuntut ilmu di SMA Bell Liberty. Terkadang manis , namun tak jarang juga sedikit pedas dan asam.

Kejadian-kejadian yang membuat mereka belajar menghargai perbedaan , arti teman dan kekeluargaan juga mengecap rasa persaingan , serta kekalahan.

.

.

.

 _CROSSOVER – Kuroko No Basuke X Haikyuu X Free FanFiction_

 _Author : LSA_

 _Cast :_

 _KnB character_

 _Haikyuu character_

 _Free character_

 _And Other ..._

 _Disc : All is not mine, except plot of this Story._

 ** _Kuroko no Basuke (C) Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 ** _Haikyuu (C)_** ** _Furudate Haruichi_**

 ** _Free (C) Kyoto Animation_**

 _Warning :_ _ **Its YAOI/BoysLove. BoyXBoy. Typos. plot**_

 _Rate Fic : T_

 _Genre :_ _ **(i hope it can be) Romance , Drama and Humor**_

 _Lenght : Chaptered (Series)_

 _'Author-Note'_

 _"FF chaptered pertama di Fandom anime ~ ^^_ _ **Happy reading**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 01 : Welcome to the Bell Liberty**

 **#1 Ruang OSIS SMA Bell Liberty**

Ruangan itu berada di lantai 2 Gedung C, ukurannya 2 kali ukuran kelas biasa. Di sisi dinding terpajang foto-foto kegiatan dan juga para Ketua terdahulu hingga sekarang.

Di langit-langitnya bergantung paper crane dan ditempeli sticker bintang.

Sekilas pasti orang mengira ini bukan Ruang OSIS , namun percayalah ... ini Ruangan milik OSIS.

"Kuroooo ! ! ! jangan buang sampah sembarangan !"

Sosok cantik gemulai berkacak pinggang disisi jendela, gerakan tangannya melepas ikatan gorden terhenti. Surai hitam sepundaknya dibelai angin sore, suaranya terlalu gemulai untuk ukuran pemuda di usia puber.

— **Mibuchi Reo , Kelas 3 , Sekretaris OSIS , Ketua Club Drama—**

"Yaa ! ! jangan membuka loker OSIS sembarangan ! kau itu ! sedang apa sih disini ?"

Yang sejak tadi di teriaki , pemuda tinggi bersurai raven hitam dengan mata kucing merengut,

"Duh ~ Reo-nee , jangan berisik"

— **Tetsuroo Kuroo , Kelas 3 , Ketua Club Volly , Special Ability : Provokasi dan Persuasi—**

Reo mengeluh , "Kau itu ..." ia selesai menutup semua gorden. Kini atensinya beralih ke Kuroo, "Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Kenma ?" tanya nya lembut,

Kuroo berdecih, lalu menelungkupkan badannya dimeja , "Habisnya dia mengacuhkan ku terus sepanjang minggu ini..." Reo duduk didepan si Kapten Club Volly , mendengarkan dengan baik , "Aku kan ... juga butuh perhatian..."

Reo mengulum senyum, "Kenapa kau terus memaksakan hubungan kalian ? bukankah memang sudah retak sejak lama ?" tanyanya pelan, sedikit menohok sebenarnya.

"Aku belum ... berhenti menyukainya ..." sahut Kuroo pelan, Reo mengerjap, lalu terkekeh, ia berdiri dan mulai merapikan mejanya sendiri, "Kau ini ~ dasar ! kau tahu ... perasaan seperti itu akan langsung hilang saat kau bertemu yang _baru_ "

 **Sret** !

" _Shitereushimaseu_ ~"

 **Deg** !

" _Sumimasen_ , Mibuchi-san. Aku diminta Akaashi-san untuk menyerahkan laporan kegiatan Club Sains."

" _Alala_ ~ hallo Kei~ masuklah ~" Reo melambaikan tangan ke anak tinggi pirang berkacamata yang membawa sebuah jurnal tebal.

" _Hai'_ "

— **Tsukishima Kei , Kelas 1 , Anggota Club Sains , Wajah dan nada bicara sama datarnya—**

Kuroo mendongak dan pandangannya terpaku pada Tsukishima

Sedetik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Empat det—

" _Mou_ ! Kuroo !" Pekikan Reo sukses memutuskan pandangan Kuroo, si raven langsung menoleh , " ha ?"

Reo terkekeh , "Kubilang , bantu Kei untuk membawa kardus dibawah meja yang kau duduki itu ke ruangan Club nya ~"

Kuroo mengerjap pelan, ia melihat Tsukishima yang menatapnya dengan sedikit sungkan.

" _Ano_ Mibuchi-san , tidak apa-apa akan kubawa sendiri ~" dalih Tsukishima, Reo berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aduh Kei ~ Kardusnya berat lhoh ~ biar Kuroo saja yang membantu. Lagipula dia sepertinya juga ingin ... berkenalan denganmu ~ ahahaha~"

— **Tetsuroo Kuroo , Status : Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ke Tsukishima Kei—**

.

.

.

 **#2 Ruang Guru SMA Bell Liberty**

Ruangan besar di lantai dasar Gedung A. Tempat dimana para pemberi ilmu menyimpan berkas-berkas pelajaran mereka.

"Maaf menyusahkanmu Junpei-kun , Mori-kun ~"

Asuna-sensei menaruh sekantug camilan dan 2 soft drink didepan 2 siswa yang sedang membantunya mengatur arsip ujian para siswa.

Yang berkaca mata dan cukup tinggi tersenyum kecil ,

"Tak apa sensei , kami senang bisa membantu."

— **Hyuuga Junpei , Kelas 3 , Ketua OSIS , Kapten Team Basket , Salah satu siswa terkaya di SMA Bell Liberty—**

"Ne, Hyuga benar ~ lagipula bisa jadi masalah juga jika arsipnya tidak segera siap minggu ini ~"

— **Yaku Morisuke , Kelas 3 , Bendahara OSIS , Siswa paling normal di SMA Bell Liberty—**

Asuna-sensei undur diri 5 menit setelah menjelaskan ini-itu ke Hyuuga dan Yaku. Kini di Ruangan itu tertinggal mereka berdua, berada diantara tumpukan arsip-arsip yang perlu disusun ulang dan ditata.

Yaku berjengit kaget saat ponsel yang ada didekatnya bergetar, "Oi Hyuuga ~ ponselmu !" ia melemparnya santai ke Ketua OSIS nya , ditangkap dengan baik, sedetik setelah melihat siapa yang menelponnya, Hyuuga langsung menolak sambungan dan mematikan ponsel.

Yaku mengerjap , lalu mengangguk paham, "Dari tunanganmu lagi ? sudah lebih dari 5 kali dia menelponmu hari ini ~" ujarnya sambil memasukkan setumpuk file ke _folder pack_ ber _tag_ 'H'

Hyuuga mengedikan bahu tak peduli, ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Yaku menghela nafas, "Kau ini ... dasar keras kep—"

"Yaku ?"

Yaku dan Hyuuga menoleh ke sosok tinggi yang berdiri didekat Pintu Ruang Guru. Yaku melambaikan tangan , "Oi Teppei ! kemarilah ~"

Hyuuga merasakan tubuhnya menegang, ia melirik sosok itu ,

— **Kiyoshi Teppei , Kelas 3 , Anggota Club Basket , Siswa dengan mental baja—**

"Oh ! ada Hyuuga juga ya ~ Hallo Hyuuga ~"

Hyuuga berdecih lalu membuang muka , Yaku mendengus , "Dasar judes!"

Sosok tinggi itu tersenyum manis menanggapi sikap dingin Hyuuga , ia malah duduk disamping Kapten teamnya itu , "Ku bantu ya ~ agar cepat selesai ~"

Nada ramah tak pernah pergi dari setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Yaku tergelak melihat gelagat Hyuuga yang risih dengan Kiyoshi yang sok menanyakan kabar dan kegiatannya.

"Diamlah ! jangan sok akrab !" sambar Hyuuga , membuat Yaku terkekeh , sementara itu Kiyoshi hanya tersenyum lalu tangan besarnya mengusap kepala Hyuuga lembut ,

"Hari ini kau sepertinya jadi lebih pemarah ~ akan kubuatkan teh kesukaanmu saat kita tiba di Asrama~"

Yaku bersiul , sementara Hyuuga memerah padam

— **Hyuuga Junpei , Status : (sebenarnya) Berselingkuh dengan Kiyoshi Teppei —**

.

.

.

 **#3 Kolam renang Indoor**

 **Splash** !

"Haruka-senpai ~ ini sudah hampir malam. Latihannya juga sudah selesai , sampai kapan senpai mau berenang ?"

Pemuda lain dengan surai kehitaman hanya diam dan kembali berenang , mengabaikan suhu udara yang sudah mulai dingin

— **Nanase Haruka, Kelas 3 , Ketua Club Renang , Maniak Air—**

Pemuda berkacamata menatap ke seniornya yang masih menikmati pelukan air didalam kolam. Surai kebiruannya yang masih meneteskan air menandakan bahwa sebenarnya ia sendiri baru saja keluar dari sana,

"Haruka-senpai selalu saja seperti ini ~ hh~"

— **Ryugazaki Rei , Kelas 1 , Siswa yang mengikuti 3 Club sekaligus , Special Ability : Genius dan Ketelitian tinggi—**

Ia menghela nafas, memutuskan untuk menunggui Ketua Clubnya itu. Gerakannya mengeringkan rambut terhenti saat merasa seseorang memandanginya dari arah pintu

"Eh ?"

Ia beranjak dan membungkuk sopan saat menyadari yang mengintip sejak tadi adalah Senpai nya yang terkenal paling sabar

"Ennoshita-senpai ? sedang apa disini ?" Rei bertanya sopan,

Pemuda dihadapannya tersenyum kecil, sebelum menyerahkan sebuah tas kertas,

"Makan malam untuk Nanase-senpai ~"

— **Ennoshita Chikara , Kelas 2 , Anggota Club Volly , Siswa tersabar di SMA Bell Liberty , Status : Onesided ke Haruka Nanase—**

.

.

.

 **#4 Ruang Olahraga Volly** **2** **Indoor**

"AKAASHIIII ! ! !"

Pemuda dengan surai abu-abu hitam memekik sambil berkacak pinggang ke pemuda lain bersurai hitam dan wajah datar. Menarik perhatian anak Club Volly yang masih ada disana ,

"Akaashi ~ toss mu hari ini menyebalkan ! Aku tidak bisa men-spikenya satupun !"

— **Bokuto Kotaro , Kelas 3 , Anggota Club Atletik tapi selalu ikut Latihan Volly—**

Pemuda yang sejak tadi diteriaki hanya menghela nafas, menahan malu dan marah,

"Bokuto-san , berapa kali aku harus bilang jika aku bukan Anggota Club Volly ? Jadi aku tidak melakukan toss dengan baik ~" ucapnya berusaha sopan,

Bokuto menggeleng , "Jangan alasan Akaashi ~ Jika kau mau berusaha, pasti kau akan bisa melakukan toss yang sempurna"

"Bokuto-san, kau bukan Anggota Club Volly, kenapa kau tidak berlatih saja untuk Lomba lari estafet atau loncat indah ?"

"Akaashi ! ! ! Volly itu ditakdirkan ada untuk menyatukan kita !"

"Maaf Bokuto-san ... tapi aku tidak paham maksudmu"

— **Akaashi Keiji , Kelas 2 , Ketua Club Sains , Siswa yang jadi target Bokuto Kotaro untuk dijadikan Kekasih—**

.

.

.

 **#5 Ruang Olahraga Basket** **1** **Indoor**

Suara dribble bola dan decitan sepatu mendominasi

Sesekali helaan nafas ikut menyela,

"Aominecchi !"

 **Steal !**

"Oi kise ! kurang ajar !"

2 pemuda bersurai kontras berebut bola orange yang sudah hampir 4 jam mereka mainkan

"Aku tidak akan kalah lagi !" pekik yang bersurai kuning , yang bersurai biru tua menyeringai,

"Terlalu cepat 100 tahun jika kau ingin mengalahkanku !"

Biru tua memotong dribble si kuning, membawanya ke sisi lain lapangan dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, meski keringat dan helaan nafasnya tak teratur tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan satu senyum

"Kau selalu bisa membuatku senang Kise"

— **Aomine Daiki , Kelas 1 , Ace Club Basket , Special Ability : Bermain Basket dengan konsentrasi tinggi—**

"Cih !"

Si surai kuning merona sesaat mendengar ucapan si biru tua, meski begitu ia masih melompat untuk menahan dunk si lawan mainnya,

"Maaf Aominecchi ~ aku tidak termakan gombalan mu !"

— **Kise Ryota , Kelas 1 , Bendahara OSIS , Siswa yang mengikuti 3 Club sekaligus , Special Ability : Perfect Copy—**

 **Dash** !

Bola ditampik keras dan memantul jatuh sebelum bisa melewati jaring.

 **Grep** !

Tubuh sintal Kise berhasil ditangkap Aomine dan dibawa berbaring diatasnya-sementara ia merasakan dinginnya lantai,

 **Chu** !

Ciuman ringan itu berubah menjadi lebih intens, hawa panas di lapangan pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Meski begitu entah kenapa suasana berubah sunyi seakan membiarkan dua pemuda yang dimabuk hasrat itu menyelesaikan acara mereka

— **Aomine Daiki & Kise Ryota , Status : HumuTanpaStatus—**

.

.

.

 **#** **6** **Ruang Loker Kelas 1 , Gedung B lantai 1**

"Takao, lepaskan ..."

Mata tajam beradu dengan iris hijau dibalik kacamata,

"Kuulangi ... lepaskan."

Si raven hitam menatap nyalang ke pemuda yang ia sudutkan ke barisan loker. Mengabaikan nada dingin yang terlontar kearahnya, ia tetap menuntut penjelasan ke si Hijau

"Jelaskan semuanya ... Midorima"

— **Takao Kazunari , Kelas 1 , Anggota Club Drama , Special Ability : Hawk Eyes—**

Yang dimintai penjelasan malah membuang muka,

"Aku tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun" putusnya. Tubuh tingginya memberontak minta dilepaskan

"Kalau begitu ... katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan" Takao kembali mendesak, si hijau sudah muak. Helaan nafas sebal terdengar

"Aku tidak ingin bicara apapun"

— **Midorima Shintaro , Kelas 1 , Wk. Ketua Club Sains, Special Ability : Photographic Memory (dan Tsundere sejati)—**

"Setelah mengabaikanku sebulan ini ? Kau sungguh tak ingin bic—"

"Aku ingin putus. Tidak ada alasan karena aku juga tidak mendapat alasan apapun saat kita mulai berkencan"

Satu hentakan kuat dan akhirnya tubuh tinggi Midorima terbebas dari kungkungan Takao. Suara denting sepatunya melawan lantai semakin lama terdengar lirih, Takao menunduk sambil mengulum senyum miris

"Sialan ! Memangnya aku juga tahu alasan kenapa harus jatuh cinta padamu ?"

— **Takao Kazunari & Midorima Shintaro , Status : Putus setelah 4 bulan berkencan—**

.

.

.

 **#** **7** **Perpustakaan SMA Bell Liberty**

Pemuda bersurai abu-abu mengunci pintu perpustakaan, dan pemuda lain berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil tersenyum ,

"Maaf terlambat, Suga" suaranya sangat menenangkan dan terdengar _gentle_ sekali.

Yang dipanggil Suga menoleh, memberi senyum yang sama manisnya,

"Hallo, Daichi ~ ~"

— **Sugawara Koushi , Kelas 3 , Anggota Club Drama, Siswa yang disebut-sebut paling manis dan baik hati (sayang kurang peka)—**

"Biar kubawakan tas mu ~" pemuda yang satunya mengulurkan tangan, meminta ransel hitam yang bergantung di punggung Suga,

"Eh , tapi ini berat lhoh Daichi ~" ucapnya, Daichi menggeleng,

"Karena itu lah biar aku yang bawa ~ aku tidak mau kau kelelahan"

— **Sawamura Daichi , Kelas 3 , Ketua Club Athletik, Siswa yang paling baik hati dan pengertian tapi sangat menyeramkan saat marah—**

Suga merona kecil, membiarkan beban dipunggungnya hilang dan tangannya digenggam oleh Daichi.

Mereka berjalan pelan menuju Asrama sambil saling tersenyum, Daichi berdehem kecil,

"Suga, aku ingin bilang sesuatu ~" lirihnya. Suga berhenti, tersenyum kelewat manis sambil menatap Daichi cemerlang,

" _Nanni_?"

Daichi meremas tangannya sendiri, menatap Suga serius,

"Suga, aku ... menyukaimu"

Daichi menelan ludah berat, Suga tersenyum lebar—dan tanpa aba-aba menerjang tubuh Daichi sambil memekik,

"Kyaa ~ ~ aku juga suka Daichi ~ ~" Daichi langsung merasa terbang

"Ben—"

"Kemarin Anak kelas 2 juga ada yang bilang seperti itu lhoh padaku ~ kyaaa ~ akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali yang suka padaku ~ Aduh ~ sayang ya sebentar lagi kita lulus, aku jadi tidak bisa main terus dengan mereka, padahal mereka sudah bilang suka padaku ~ Uhh ~ ~ _minna daisuki ! !_ "

— **Sawamura Daichi , Status : Salah satu korban ketidak pekaan Sugawara Koushi—**

.

.

.

 **#8 Koridor Kelas 3 Gedung B Lantai 3**

 **Plak !**

Suara kulit berbenturan bergema nyaring disela heningnya koridor

Dua pemuda berhadapan dan hawa tegang menyelimuti

"Brengsek" gumam salah satu yang bersurai kecoklatan, telapak tangannya berwarna kemerahan.

Didepannya pemuda lain bersurai black-jet terdiam dengan raut datar nan dingin, tak bereaksi apapun akan tamparan yang beberapa saat lalu ia terima,

"APA SIH SALAH KU ?! APA SALAH KU SAMPAI KAU BERSIKAP SEBRENGSEK INI HAH ?!" teriakan si surai kecoklatan membentur dinding-dinding disekitar, memantul dan menampar tepat dimuka si black jet,

"Kau pikir aku juga sudi begitu bertunangan lalu menikah dengan mu ?! Jangan berlaga ya ! Aku mau menerima ini semua karena terpaksa !" pekiknya frustasi, surai kecoklatannya ia acak-acak geram

— **Oikawa Tooru, Kelas 3 , Wk. Ketua Club Drama, Special Ability : Berdarah Biru a.k.a Bangsawan (jago akting alias berbohong)—**

"Kau pikir aku juga terima ?" suara berat bernada dingin singgah ditelinga Oikawa, sejenak membuatnya merinding,

"Kau pikir aku terima dijodohkan dengan Tuan muda manja tak punya otak sepertimu ?"

Oikawa merasa hatinya perih,

"Kau pikir aku suka ditunangkan dengan Tuan muda dari kaum Bangsawan yang sedang jatuh reputasinya ?"

Oikawa merasa darahnya mendidih,

"Kau pikir aku pasrah jadi suami dari orang yang suka membual dan tak punya harga diri sepertimu ?

"IWAIZUMI ! ! !" pekik Oikawa marah,

— **Iwaizumi Hajime, Kelas 3 , Wk. Ketua Club Athletik, Siswa bermulut tajam dan (mengaku) menjadi salah satu Haters Oikawa—**

"JAGA MULUTMU SIALAN !" Satu tamparan akan kembali mendarat sebelum tangan Iwaizumi menahan dan memojokan tubuh Oikawa disalah satu sudut Koridor,

"Tapi kau suka kan ... pada si sialan brengsek yang menjadi tunanganmu ini ?"

Oikawa terdiam, wajahnya memerah saat melihat paras Iwaizumi mendekat, "Iwa—"

"Kau suka kan saat aku memanjakanmu ? Mengaku lah Oikawa... kau... benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku kan ?"

Protesan dari bibir Oikawa tersegel karena ciuman kasar Iwaizumi yang tiba-tiba datang.

— **Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru , Status : Terjebak dalam perjodohan Keluarga dan Saling memanfaatkan satu-sama lain—**

.

.

.

#9 Area Depan Gerbang SMA Bell Liberty

"Oi ! Kuroko !"

Pemuda mungil bersurai biru muda berhenti berjalan lalu menoleh, "Doumo, Matsuoka-senpai" sapanya datar—meski sebenarnya sangat sopan

Yang disapa tersenyum tampan, surai merah keunguannya disisir kebelakang,

"Mau pulang bersama ? kebetulan aku juga sendirian"

— **Matsuoka Rin** **, Kelas 3 ,** **Anggota Club Renang** **,** **Siswa paling fashionable dan selalu memperhatikan penampilan (dan sayangnya dia agak playboy)** **—**

"Baikah senpai, kebetulan aku juga tidak ada teman pulang" sahut si baby blue, Rin dengan senyum lebar langsung merangkul pundak Kuroko. iris tajamnya sejenak meneliti wajah manis _kouhai_ nya itu

Matanya bulat polos, bibirnya mungil lucu, hidungnya juga pas dikontur wajah bulatnya. Ugh~ apalagi ditambah tinggi nya yang termasuk kategori mungil—

Kyaaa

Rin ber fanboying absurd dalam hatinya ,

— **Kuroko Tetsuya** **, Kelas** **1** **,** **Anggota Club Basket** **,** **Nada suara dan wajah sama datarnya tapi punya segudang fanboy disekolah (karena datarnya Tetsuya itu MOE)** **—**

"Matsuoka-senpai, tolong jangan tersenyum seperti itu… menakutkan" ujar Kuroko pelan, Rin tergelak, "Astaga Kuroko ~ ~ kau itu imut sekali sihhh~ ~ ihhh~"

Rin tanpa aba-aba memeluk Kuroko erat, berkali-kali mengusap surai babyblue lembut itu, dan menghirup aroma vanilla—

Dug !

Rin terpental beberapa meter, pipinya mendapat cap merah ,

"Matsuoka-senpai jangan sembarangan menyentuhku"

— **Kuroko Tetsuya , Status : Alergi Skinship dan akan meng** _ **ignite pass**_ **siapa pun yang melakukan skinship dengannya** **—**

 **END OF INTRODUCTION**

 **A/N :**

Hallo, saya nggak tahu kenapa berani banget bikin cerita series dari Crossover 3 Anime yang charanya absurd semua

Apa ada yang suka ?

Mau lanjut ?

Atau … nggak ?

Informasi untuk Pair yang muncul ya kurang lebih seperti diatas, tapi akan ada tambahan karena ada beberapa chara yang tidak masuk disini tapi punya Pair. Seperti **AsaNoya , KageHina , MuraMuro , LevYaku** dsb

Sekedar tambahan—main pairnya rahasia karena Charanya belum muncul. Tapi saya usahakan semua dibagi rata nggak ada yang terlalu mendominasi. Rencananya setiap Chapter menceritakan focus pair yang berbeda—namun ada 1-2 scene yang berhubungan

Maaf jika ada IwaOi shipper yang miris soal pair mereka—tolong siap hansaplast/? Ya

Sekian teaser/? FF Fandom Anime saya , mohon kritik dan sarannya di review ^-^

P.S. : Nama SMA 'Bell Liberty' saya ambil dari anime 'GAKUEN HEAVEN'


	2. Chapter 00

_**[SERIES Chap 0**_ _ **0**_ _ **] All Character**_

 _CROSSOVER – Kuroko No Basuke X Haikyuu X Free FanFiction_

 _Author : LSA_

 _Cast :_

 _KnB character_

 _Haikyuu character_

 _Free character_

 _And Other ..._

 _Disc : All is not mine, except plot of this Story._

 _ **SMA Bell Liberty © LSA Bloody Lily**_

 ** _Kuroko no Basuke_** ** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 ** _Haikyuu_** ** _Furudate Haruichi_**

 ** _Free_** ** _Kyoto Animation_**

 _Warning :_ _ **YAOI/BoysLove**_ _ **aka**_ _ **BoyXBoy**_ _ **. Typos**_ _ **. OOC**_ _ **.**_ _ **Absurd plot**_

 _Rate Fic : T (mungkin berganti seiring waktu)_

 _Genre :_ _ **(i hope it can be) Romance , Drama and Humor**_

 _Lenght : Chaptered (Series)_

 _ **'Author-Note'**_

 _Chap 00 dengan All Character ^^_ _ **Happy reading**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Jumat bersih , Medsos dan Olahraga Pagi**_

Rambut dikuncir, tangan sudah terbungkus sarung tangan karet anti kotor, tangan kiri memegang sapu lidi, dan yang satu memegang ponsel pintar,

Senyum menggoda ke arah kamera—dan ...

 **Ckrek** !

Upload Photo – **Klik** !

 **Ting** !

 **Photo Uploaded** !

* * *

 **Handsome Sharks :**

Hai' Hai' minna ~ ~ ayo bersih-bersih ~ *chuu*

Ada yang ingin bersih-bersih dengan Rin-sama ? *winks*

p.s : selca hanya pemanis :'*

 **^Love ^Comment ^Share - a few seconds ago**

* * *

Alkisah disebuah SMA elite di wilayah yang tidak bisa disebutkan, hiduplah seorang ikemen bernama Rin Matsuoka. Rambutnya merah keungguan , biasa dikuncir satu atau di _half up_ , matanya sensitif pada rok mini dan lesung pipi cewek , meski sepersekian detik pasti dia tahu kalau ada cewek kawai ber-rok pendek didekatnya

Hari ini ikemen bergigi hiu ini sedang menjalankan mandat rutin Asrama, yaitu Kerja Bakti alias Jumat Bersih alias Bersih-bersih alias _ngebabu_ —Maaf, yang terakhir itu hanya berlaku pada ikemen kita kalau dia ketemu ikemen lain berambut hitam dengan mata mirip kucing

Seperti biasanya, ikemen dengan sejuta fangirls ini wajib memberi kabar ke para fans nya melalui media sosial alias medsos, dan beruntung—SMA nya ini sudah sangat elite dan berkelas sehingga mereka punya media sosial sendiri, namanya BL Apps

Maaf, bukan Boys Love ya—BL itu Bell Liberty ~

Jangan suka fitnah—ikemen-ikemen dicerita ini lurus, selurus jump floatnya dek Yamaguchi

 _Ups_!

Kembali ketopik dimana Rin baru saja mengupdate status terbarunya, bisa diperkirakan tak lama banyak yang berkomentar dan menyukai postingan itu. Apalagi ditambah selca sang ikemen sebagai bonus

Dari sekian banyak komentar, mari kita intip beberapa yang –mungkin- penting,

* * *

 **Handsome Sharks :**

Hai' Hai' minna ~ ~ ayo bersih-bersih ~ *chuu*

Ada yang ingin bersih-bersih dengan Rin-sama ? *winks*

p.s : selca hanya pemanis :'*

 **114^Love 50^Comment 4^Share - 5 minutes ago**

* * *

 **^Old Comments**

* * *

 **Haruka Nanase**

Rin... kau bawa handuk penguin ku ?

 **^Love ^Reply - a minutes ago**

* * *

 **Haruka Nanase**

Rin... kau bawa handuk penguin ku ?

 **^Love ^Reply - a minutes ago**

* * *

 **Haruka Nanase**

Rin... kau bawa handuk penguin ku ?

 **^Love ^Reply - a minutes ago**

* * *

 **Haruka Nanase**

Rin... kau bawa handuk penguin ku ?

 **^Love ^Reply - a few seconds ago**

* * *

 **Nagichan**

Rin-chan , mou ! ! jangan spam komen ! !

 **^Love ^Reply - a few seconds ago**

* * *

 **Chocho Yaku**

HARUUU ! ! ! HANDUK NISTAMU NYANGKUT DIBALKON KU ! ! ! BAKA !

 **3^Love ^Reply - a few seconds ago**

* * *

Maaf, sepertinya komenan ini tidak penting—jadi mari berpindah scene ; dimana tiga pemuda sedang berlarian dilapangan Asrama—pasti sedang berolahraga sebelum kerja bakti

Sungguh para pemuda yang patut diteladani

Mari kita melihat lebih dekat,

"ITU CELANAKU ! HINATA BOKE ! ! !"

"GYAAAA ! !"

"OI KORAAA HINATA ! ! BERHENTI ! ! KEMBALIKAN DULU KAUS KU !"

"UAAAAA ! !"

"HIIINAAATTTAAAA BOKEEEE ! ! !"

"KORAAAAA HHINAAAATTAAAA ! !"

Sekali lagi maaf jika pembaca merasa ter _php_ , mereka ternyata tidak sedang olahraga—melainkan hanya kejar-kejaran tidak penting

Bisa dilihat, yang memimpin lari diurutan pertama adalah pemuda pendek bersurai orange cerah—Hinata Shouyou

Dibelakangnya , mengejar dengan mengenakan boxer biru campur putih—entah itu gambar awan atau putih karena _hal_ lain tidak perlu dijelaskan disini—pemuda itu ialah Kageyama Tobio, rekan tim Hinata di Club Volly.

Gosip yang beredar mereka sedang memiliki hubungan rumit karena dasarnya Hinata ini kurang peka dan Kageyama nya tidak romantis. Alhasil hubungan mereka terlalu rumit untuk jadi canon.

Diurutan terakhir, yang paling gelap dan berlari topless hanya ber-boxer merah polos , inilah Ace kebanggan Team basket Sekolah—Aomine Daiki

Entah bagaimana ceritanya Hinata bisa memakai celana Kageyama dan kaus Aomine, padahal mereka bertiga beda kamar dan jarak antar kamar mereka cukup jauh—terlalu mustahil jika jemuran celana Kageyama dan Kaus Aomine terbang sampai ke kamar Hinata.

Ditengah ketegangan di lapangan Asrama, sosok pemuda lain bersurai pirang mencolok keluar kamar dengan—entah dia pakai baju atau tidak yang penting selimut tebal membungkus tubuhnya. Pemuda itu memegang erat pembatas didepan kamarnya lalu memekik nyaring ,

"AOMINECCHI JAHAT ! ! AKU MINTA PUTUS-SSU ! CUKUP MINGGU KEMARIN KAMU NINGGALIN AKU BUAT TIDUR SAMA KUROKOCCHI ! ! AKU NGGAK TERIMA-SSU KALAU SEMALAM KAMU TRISOME AN BARENG KAGEYAMACCHI SAMA HINATACCHI ! ! AKU NGGAK SANGGUP LAGI-SSU !"

"OIII KISE ! ! BOKE ! DAIKI NGGAK TIDUR SAMA AKU !"

"OI OI RYOUTA ! PAKAI DULU BAJUMU ! SIAPA YANG TIDUR BARENG KAGEYAMA SAMA HINATA HAH ?!"

"AKU NGGAK MAU TAHU-SSU ! ! KAGEYAMACCHI NGGAK USAH BOHONG ! AOMINECCHI JUGA GAK USAH NGELES-SSU ! ! AKU TAHU SEMALAM KALIAN MAIN ANU-ANU AN-SSU ! ! NGGAK USAH BOHO—"

"RYOUTA BAKA ! ! KALO SEMALEM GUE TIDUR SAMA MEREKA—TERUS YANG NELANJANGIN ELO DAN BIKIN ELO DESAH SEMALEMAN SIAPA HAHH ? ! ? ! MAU GUE NAENA LAGI BIAR INGET HAH ? !"

Sungguh kalimat-kalimat yang tak pantas diperdengarkan dipagi yang masih suci dan bersih dari polusi...

Karenanya demi menjaga pagi hari yang suci dan polos ini, dikirimkanlah Malaikat ke Asrama Bell Liberty—bersenjatakan sapu dan semprotan pembersih kaca , Malaikat bersurai hitam jabrik ini memekik di sisi lapangan

"KORAAA ! ! HINATA , KAGEYAMA , AOMINE , KISE ! ! LARI KELILING LAPANGAN 20 KALI ! ! SE-KARANG ! !"

"HAH ?"

"NGGAK LARI SAPU MELAYANG ! ! !"

Dan dengan ini ... berakhirlah pagi hari di Asrama Bell Liberty karena Malaikat berinisial Kuroo Tetsuroo sudah mengaum

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hinata Unyunya TeamVolly :**

Capek ... keliling lapangan 20 kali ditambah harus ngepel koridor asrama dari lantai 1 – lantai 3

\- siapapun toyong ambilin shou-chan makan-minum di kantin Asrama ~

 **30^Love 13^Comment ^Share - 7 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Reo Drama's King**

Ale Shou-chan , sekarang kau memangnya ada dimana ?

 **^Love ^Reply - 5 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Kenma K.**

Shouyou ... aku ada di kantin sekarang... tapi terlalu malas ketempatmu

 **^Love ^Reply - 4 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Aiiiichirou**

Hinata-kun, kau dimana ? Akan kubawakan ^^

 **4^Love ^Reply - 4 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Hinata Unyunya TeamVolly**

 **Reo** , **Aiiiichirou** : T^T aku di lantai 4 Asramaku—sedang menjemur selimut dan pakaian yang tadi dicuci Furihata dan Sakurai ~

 **Kenma** : ARGH ! ! KENMAAA JAHAATT ! ! ! ToT

 **^Love ^Reply - 3 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Kageyama the King**

Boke ...

 **^Love ^Reply - 3 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Hinata Unyunya TeamVolly**

NGGAK USAH KOMEN KALAU CUMA MAU NGATAIN ! ! /tendang **Kageyama** /

 **3^Love ^Reply - 3 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Kenma K.**

 **Kageyama** tsundere...

 **10^Love ^Reply - 3 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Kageyama the King**

KENMA-SENPAI ! ! !

 **^Love ^Reply - 2 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Hinata Unyunya TeamVolly**

Ih, dasar **Kageyama** tsundere—kembarannya Midorima yah :p

 **^Love ^Reply - 2 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Kageyama the King**

Oh gitu ... jadi setelah aku rela nungguin lama—dibela-belain bawain makanan sama minuman banyak, tapi malah dikata-katain di medsos ... Cukup tahu Hinata Boke ... Cukup tahu !

 **5^Love ^Reply - a minutes ago**

* * *

 **Hinata Unyunya TeamVolly**

EHHHH ? ! ? ! ? EMANG KAMU SEKARANG DIMANA ? ! ? !

 **^Love ^Reply - a minutes ago**

* * *

 **Kageyama the King**

Coba kamu tengok ke pintu masuk atap ... nggak lihat ada aku disitu ? dikira aku tiang jemuran ?

 **1^Love ^Reply - a few second ago**

* * *

 **Hinata Unyunya TeamVolly**

AAAAA ! ! ! KAGEYAAAMMMAAAAAA 3 3

 **20^Love ^Reply - a few second ago**

* * *

 **Aominenya Ryouta**

Jadian sana ! —dasar kalian para humu labil

 **25^Love ^Reply - a few second ago**

* * *

Di sisi lain dunia virtual itu, seorang pemuda bersurai perak berpucuk tertawa membaca komentar terakhir Aomine di status Hinata. Terlalu asyik menatap ponsel, hingga tak sadar jika nampan berisi semangkuk sup hangat , ditambah nasi dan beberapa lauk sudah siap dimeja.

"Suga, sarapan dulu ~ jangan lihat ponsel terus—nanti aku cemburu lhoh"

Si ikemen manis berpucuk segera menatap kedepan—mendapati pemuda lain dengan potongan rambut rapi tersenyum sambil meletakkan secangkir teh didepannya.

"Eh Daichi ? Kamu _ambilin_ sarapan _buatku_ juga ?" tanya si manis, Daichi menggangguk kecil,

"Uwaa ~ ~ makasih Daichi ~ Daichi baik _deh_ —aku jadi tambah suka ~ ehehehe"

Daichi hanya tersenyum kecil , melihat Suga yang sarapan dengan lahap sudah cukup untuk Daichi—tidak apa-apa jika Suga tak peka padanya, yang penting Suga tetap bahagia

 **Ding** !

Ponsel disaku Daichi berbunyi menandakan ada notifikasi baru dari Aplikasi media sosial Sekolah, dengan cekatan ia meng- _unlock_ ponselnya,

* * *

 **Bokutonya Akaashi :**

Sungguh malangnya dirimu wahai kawanku **Daichi Sawamura**

Sudah bisa sarapan bareng kecengan—eh tetap aja nggak dinutis

Dont worry bruh ~ ~ ntar kita karaokean sambil nge-galau bareng

#koinuntukDaichi

#Daichisetrong

#Daichikuath

#Daichirapopo

 **^Love ^Comment ^Share - a few seconds ago**

* * *

Pelipis Daichi berkedut , menandakan ia menahan marah—matanya segera men _scan_ kantin Asrama untuk mencari surai abu-abu jabrik , tak butuh waktu lama—si _Bokutonya Akaashi_ bisa ia temukan

"Bokuto ..." desis Daichi, bersiap melemparkan cangkir teh didekatnya—sekalian sama teh panasnya

"Daichi ? Kok sarapannya _nggak_ dimakan ?"

Bagai hujan ditengah padang pasir, suara kalem Suga langsung melunturkan segala amarah dan kebencian Daichi ke Bokuto. Ia segera tersenyum ke Suga, "Eh ? Nggak ~ ini agak _sepet_ lihat Bokuto—jadi nggak mood makan~ ehehe"

Suga terlihat merengut—OH _KAMI-SAMA_ ! Tolong colok mata Daichi agar tak fokus pada sepasang bibir Suga yang berpout itu !

Pemandangan ini haram !

 _Kami-sama_ , tolong kuatkan hati Sawamura ~

"Jangan gitu _dong_ Daichi, nanti kalau tidak sarapan gimana bisa kuat ikut bersih-bersih ~ Ayo sini aku suapin ~"

Daichi kaku

Tidak fokus

Hampir pingsan

Saat Suga dengan polos dan baik hatinya menyendokan sup hangat ke arah Daichi, apalagi ditambah gesture unyu saat meniup-niup sup ...

TOLONG SAHKAN SUGA UNTUK DAICHI ! !

TOLONG KAMI-SAMA ! !

SAH KAN SEKARANG ! !

 **Ding** !

Ditengah moment manis , ponsel Daichi lagi-lagi bergetar mesra,

* * *

 **GANTENGNYA TEAM VOLLY :**

 **Daichi Sawamura** , apa perlu gue hubungi Dewi Bumi(*) buat bantu lu jadian sama Suga ?

Dia bisa jadiin Dewi Danau pacaran sama Manusia, siapa tahu dia bisa bantu lu yang kena friendzone akut ini

Tapi ya bruh, misalnya lu gak bisa dapetin Suga , lumayan tuh lu jadi punya nomer hapenya Dewi Bumi—dia cantik bruh ;)

 **^Love ^Comment ^Share - a few seconds ago**

* * *

Terlanjur terbakar emosi , Daichi langsung mengaum keras,

"BOKUTO! ! KUROO ! ! ! DASAR HUMU-HUMU NAJONG ! GUE SUMPAHIN KALIAN BERDUA JADIAN ! !"

"ANJIR ! DAICHI ! ! GUE SUKANYA SAMA AKAASHI ! ! AMIT-AMIT GUE PACARAN SAMA KUROO"

"AMINNN DAICHIII ! AMIIN ! !"

"KUROO BEGO ! LU DISUMPAHIN JADIAN SAMA GUE ! ! PEA' !"

"HAH ! ? ANJIR AMIT-AMIT ! !"

.

.

.

Matahari semakin terik, acara kerja bakti hampir selesai karena hari memang sudah lewat tengah hari. Beberapa ikemen terlihat duduk dibawah pohon—berlindung dari terik matahari

Namun, ada 2 _ikemen_ yang tampak tetap giat membersihkan taman Asrama meski panas terasa menyengat kulit.

Betapa mulianya _ikemen_ - _ikemen_ ini , mari kita kenalan—siapa tahu jodoh ~

"Himuro- _kun_ , bisa aku pinjam sebentar sabit mu ?"

"Oh , ini Sousuke- _senpai_ , Silakan ~"

Yang satu sedang menata pot-pot kecil disepanjang tepi kolam—bernama Himuro Tatsuya

Yang satunya sedang merapikan rumput dan beberapa tanaman—bernama Yamazaki Sousuke

Himuro yang baru tingkat 2 memang terlahir dengan sifat tekun dan tanggung jawab, jadi dia tetap bersih-bersih hingga jam istirahat tiba—tidak seperti beberapa oknum lain yang malah berteduh dipohon atau minum-minum di teras asrama.

"Himuro- _kun_ , bisa tolong bantu aku membersihkan rumput disini ?"

"Hai' _senpai_ ~"

Yang bertitle senpai, Sousuke— _ikemen_ ini tidak suka menunda pekerjaan, jadi daripada nanti harus bekerja lagi, lebih baik segera diselesaikan sekarang agar bisa istriahat

Ia percaya, 'yang nggak kerja nggak makan'

Sungguh kata-kata yang super, ini pasti efek karena dia berteman dengan anak SD yang tinggal di Mansion besar dekat Asrama—usut punya usut anak SD itu kerja jadi Maid disana(**)

"Setelah ini rapi, kita sudah bisa istirahat... Kuroo bilang kita hanya perlu merapikan taman" ucap sang _senpai_ tampan, Himuro tersenyum manis sebagai respon,

"Baik _senpai_ ~"

Ditengah giatnya 2 pemuda ini melakukan kerja bakti, mendekatlah seekor Titan...

Eh bukan ... pemuda yang baru datang ini memang tinggi besar—tapi bukan Titan

"Muro _chin_ , masih lama ya ? Aku lapar ~"

Himuro mendongak saat merasa ada sosok tinggi yang menghalangi cahaya panas matahari langsung mengenainya, ia tersenyum kecil,

"Oh Atsushi, kau sudah selesai membantu membersihkan halaman didekat gerbang ?" tanya Himuro balik, si Atsushi ini mengangguk pelan—tetap dalam posisi menutupi Himuro dari panasnya matahari

"Muro _chin_ , ayo makan ~ lapaarr ~"

Himuro tertawa kecil mendengar rengekan Atsushi—atau lebih jelasnya Murasakibara Atsushi, anak kelebihan gizi yang jadi center andalan team Basket.

"Sebentar, Himuro masih membantuku merapikan rumput." Sousuke ikut menjawab pelan, tetap fokus pada rerumputan didepannya. Terdengar si anak tinggi menggerung tak setuju, Himuro segera menengahi,

"Atsushi, tunggu sebentar ok ? Kau bisa berteduh dulu , aku akan segera selesai kok ~"

Gelengan didapat Himuro, Atsushi tetap berdiri kokoh layaknya gapura Asrama—

"Aku mau nunggu Muro _chin_ disini ~"

Betapa romantisnya, apalagi ditambah bagaimana dengan relanya Atsushi berdiri melindungi _Murochin_ nya dari sengatan panas

Sungguh tinggi badan yang berguna

Tak ingin semakin panas melihat betapa romantisnya Atsushi untuk Himuro, maka Sousuke segera menyuruh Himuro pergi,

"Tak apa Himuro- _kun_ , kau bisa pergi lebih dulu. Biar aku yang selesaikan"

Dengan semangat 45 Atsushi segera menarik Himuro, "Dengar Muro _chin_ , dia sendiri yang bilang Muro _chin_ boleh pergi ~ ayoo maakaaan ~ ~"

Sousuke menggangguk pelan saat Himuro membungkuk sopan padanya, sedikit banyak ia heran—bagaimana anak tingkat 1 seperti Atsushi dengan casualnya menempel pada Himuro yang setahun lebih tua,

Mengabaikan dua adik kelasnya , Sousuke kembali menunduk untuk merapikan rerumputan—lebih cepat dia kerja , lebih cepat juga dia akan istirahat

 **Sret** !

"Sou- _chan_ ~"

Panggilan manja ditambah sebuah payung menaungi , Sousuke hapal benar siapa orang yang berdiri didekatnya, karenanya tanpa mendongak ia bisa menjawab panggilan tadi,

"Ada apa Reo ? butuh bantuan mengangkat sesuatu ?" tanya Sousuke sembari tetap menunduk, pemuda yang sedang memegang payung disisi Sousuke tampak tertawa kecil,

" _Alala_ ~ jangan begitu ~ aku bukan Oikawa yang selalu menyuruhmu melakukan ini-itu ~" seloroh Reo dengan sedikit niat menyindir, Sousuke langsung mendongak,

"Jangan bicara seperti itu soal Tooru, bukannya aku sudah pernah bilang padamu ..."

Reo hanya mengedikan bahu pelan, " _Wakatta_ ~ ~ _wakatta_ ~"

Sousuke terlihat menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya keatas,

menurutnya visualisasi Reo yang berdiri menjulang sambil mengibaskan rambut sebahu dibawah lindungan payung terlihat cantik,

Oh !

Crap !

Pasti efek dehidrasi ...

Apa dia baru saja membatin jika Reo cantik ?

Sial ! terlalu lama dibawah sinar matahari memang tidak bagus untuk otak

Sousuke segera menggelengkan kepala, lalu kembali menunduk untuk fokus ke rerumputan. Reo merengut, " _Alla_ ! Sou- _chan_ ~ jangan memaksakan diri ~ ayo istirahat dulu ~"

Sungguh Sousuke tak berani mendongak—takut berhalusinasi lagi

Dia butuh isotonik secepatnya, yang dingin _please_ ~

" _Cha_ ! aku bawakan isotonik ~ ayo minum dulu ~" Reo menempelkan badan botol yang dingin ke lengan Sousuke—membuat pemuda yang berjongkok dibawahnya itu berjengit kaget,

"Ahahaha , _gomen_ _gomen_ ~" tawa Reo, Sousuke jadi ikut tertawa juga—habis Reo imut-lucu sih kalau lagi ketawa

Ups !

Sebuah tangan lentik nan cantik terulur, "Ayo Sou- _chan_ ~ kita berteduh sebentar ~" Sousuke menghela nafas, lalu berdiri tanpa menyambut uluran tangan Reo. Pegangan payung diambil paksa, Sousuke yang lebih tinggi menatap Reo sedikit menunduk, pemuda itu tampak mengerjap menatap payungnya yang dibawa Sousuke—membuat si payung jadi lebih tinggi

"Tangan ku masih kotor—kena tanah..."

Reo memekik lucu bak remaja putri yang melihat ikemen, "Kyaa , Sou- _chan_ pengertian sekali ~ aku memang baru merawat kuku sih ~ ehehehe"

Sousuke hanya terkekeh kecil, "Dasar Reo- _nee_ ..."

Sousuke belajar hal baru , 'jika kita ikhlas membantu orang lain untuk pacaran, kita pasti akan segera dapat pacar juga'

Ugh ! Super sekali Mas Sousuke ~

.

.

.

 **TBC !**

* * *

 **A/N :** Yo !

Wahahaha ini masih Chapter 00 ok ? Masih belum nyangkut ke plot—ya nyangkut dikit sih sebenernya ~ Ya pokok ini masih full guyonan aja

Yang asem-asem cem IwaOi sama TakaMido nggak muncul disini :'v mereka emang asli asem—jadi nggak bisa nyempil diantara yang manis-manis

/ditabok shippers/

Saa ! yang mau komen alias review monggo ~ ;)

PS (*) Dewi Bumi : dari anime Kami-sama Hajimemashita

(**) Anak SD yang dimaksud Komiya Chihiro dari Anime Shounen Maid

PSS : Saya nggak tahu kenapa pingin Reo dipair Sousukenya Free! ~ Reo-nee pantas mendapatkan ikemen *-*

/hestek reobutuhikemen

/hestek reobutuhcinta


End file.
